High performance tires intended to run at high speeds for relatively short distances typically have thin treads which are expected to experience a high rate of internal heat generation.
A challenge is presented to provide such a tread which can dissipate internally generated heat when the tire is run at high speeds.
For this invention, a fast wearing tread is proposed in which such internally generated heat is dissipated by expelling (wearing away, or exfoliating) the tread running surface to both remove heated rubber from the tread at its running surface (to dissipate tread rubber heat buildup) and, also, to thereby reduce the tread volume in which internal heat is generated (to further reduce tread rubber heat buildup).
In another aspect of the invention, the tread rubber is less hysteretic to reduce internal heat generation (thereby reduce internal heat build up and build up of operating temperature of the rubber composition) as the tire is being run.
In the description of this invention, the term “phr” relates to parts by weight for a material or ingredient per 100 parts by weight elastomer(s)”. The terms “rubber” and “elastomer” may be used interchangeably unless otherwise indicated. The terms “cure” and “vulcanize” may be used interchangeably unless otherwise indicated.